wasnt expecting that
by kate.h.h.h3
Summary: Just as Hiccup is chosen to lead the riders in a big race, Toothless falls sick. Hiccup turns to the village healer for help, but things don't quite go as planned...
1. Chapter 1

1 Chapter 1. Intro.

Ah, summer. The perfect time for parties, carnivals, and races. In this case it's a race; the big thorsday Thursday dragon race. Normally it would have been on foot, but because of the new alliance between Vikings and dragons a lot of things were changing. The race is a torturous corse through jagged mountain tops, dark caves, and of corse the Archipelagoes raging weather conditions. Each tribe would pick a team of their best riders, then those riders would select a leader. Berk, surprisingly one of the smarter tribes, decided to chose the riders three weeks early. This however still didn't give Hiccup enough time.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2. **

"Ooooooh, what time is it?" I turned over groggily on my hard wooden bed. I'd spent almost all night taking care of Toothless who seems to have picked up a horrible virus. I sat up and was instantly blinded by the dazzling rays of the sun that snuck its way through a slat in the roof. "Oh no!" I flung myself out of bed. "Im so late!" Toothless lifted his head, suddenly awake from all the racket. I fumbled with the straps on my prosthetic leg. "Sorry bud, I'd stay , but I really gotta go!" Toothless put his head back down and let out a thundering sigh. I felt so bad, he looked so sad laying there on his oversized pillow. I slipped on my light green tunic and rushed out the door.

The light hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes watered as I sprinted towards the mead hall. "Of corse, on one of the biggest days of the year and I accidentally sleep in!" I muttered to myself as I tripped over a large rock. Today was the day everyone voted on who would be in the thorsday Thursday dragon race. Six Vikings were to be chosen, and there was really no surprise in who it would be.

I raced up the 125 large stone steps, my legs burned but I kept going. Coming up to the top I stopped to catch my breath. My stomach did a flip flop and I almost vomited if it were not for the fact I had nothing to eat yet. Grabbing the large metal handle I heaved open the heavy 68 foot doors of the mead hall.

"I gotta get in without being noticed" I thought to myself. But of corse as I stepped in I accidentally let the door slip and it shut with a loud *BANG!* I turned around to see the whole tribe looking directly at me.

"Uuuhh, sorry I'm late" I said sheepishly. SILENCE. Then all of a sudden the hall erupted with sound. I was first greeted by all my friends. "Good job buddy! We're in!" Snotlout said punding me on the back. I almost fell over but Astrid grabbed my shirt and helped me back upright. "Congrats L E A D E R" she said. "So I was chosen?"I said , even though I already knew the answer...and I dreaded it. "Yup, we were all picked to be in the race." Tuffnut said leaning against the wall of the carved out mountain. "Oh please! They only pick you because your dragon is attached to mine!" Ruffnut said shoving him. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" then Ruffnut tackled Tuffnut and they went into their usual brawl.

"We all figured you would be the best leader though" said Fishlegs "I mean you were pretty awesome when you saved the whole tribe!". "um , thanks"I said, it was the only thing I was able to say. There seemed to be a large bolder stuck in my throat. What was I going to do? Toothless probably won't be his full health till five more weeks! "I know you and Toothless can do it" Astrid said kissing me on the cheek. I relaxed for a split second. Astrid's kisses always seemed to do that to me. I snapped back into reality "OH! Yeah sure, psh! You know it!" "Great!" she said, then the group left. Leaving me in the now empty hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**yet again, sorry about my short chapters, but if you havent cought on they r supposed to be short! im not trying to make a mile long novle. anyway, i really hope you enjoy my story. there is more to come i just need to type it all out and ive been buisy so thats not exactly easy. because of the complaint about the length of my first chapters i just combined my chapter 3 and 4. enjoy and tell me what you think plz! :)**

**chapter 3.**

It felt like desia vu, I was yet again stuck in a sticky situation with my dragon. I left the mead hall, brainstorming ideas of what I should do , when I ran int o a stone wall. Or should I say my dad, Stoick. "Son!" he boomed "congratulations on being chosen to lead the riders in the thorsday Thursday dragon race!" I took a step back in fear of losing my hearing "well thanks dad but..."

"It was amazing at how fast you were chosen!"

"Yes, but about Toothless.."

"YES, amazing dragon you have! I expect you to start training immediately , the whole tribe is counting on you!"Stoick said, totally ignoring what I had to say.

"Ya...of..of corse" I gave up and headed down the steps.

I ran into Fishlegs on the way back to the house. He had always been great twith dragons and I needed help. "Hey legs!" I shouted running up to him.

"Hey what's up?" he said turning around.

"Ok, I gotta tell you something, but don't mention it to the others."

"What? What is it?" Fishlegs said getting excited. I backed up a little."Toothless is sick and I need a fast way to help him recover before the race."

"Yeah you do, I would suggest Gothi, she helped me when Horrorcow was really sick"

Gothi was the village elder and was known for making medicines that , I would honestly say, go bad sometimes. And Horrorcow is just Fishlegs fat, lazy gronkle.

"Um, ok! Thanks!" I said

"hey we should hang out later! I want to know how it goes." he said

"sure!" and I ran off towards the house.

When I got back Toothless had taken up my bed. He looked terrible; crusty eyes, runny nose, droopy wings, and he even looked more gray than black! "Wow! I think we may need to leave sooner than I thought" I said . I then tried to heave Toothless off my bed and in doing so had no luck.

"Come on bud! I gotta save you" *heave* "me!" *shove* "...and my bed" I said noticing my bed was starting to crack under the weight of Toothless. I gave another shove...still no luck. He let out a deep moan and slowly rolled over, turning his back on me. "Oh come on!" I stood there for a second thinking; "why cant you be a little terrible terror instead of a big fat night fury" I muttered "you would be way easier to carry" Toothless apparently heard this comment, whipped his tail around, and smacked me square in the head. "Ack! Hehe sorry" then I got an idea. There was some leftover fish from Stoick's last meal and I grabbed it and ran it by Toothless's nose "come on, get the fish" I coaxed him. Toothless sniffed the air, spotted the fish then hungrily followed. I lead him out the door, down the steps, and on the winding path towards Gothi's hut.

It took almost a half hour to get Toothless up all those steps to the elders house. "Oh great Odin's ghost" I puffed, climbing the last step. I banged on the door and waited... Nothing... I knocked a little louder and added a "helloooo?" ..nothing.. I was about to knock again when the door flew open and smacked me in the face.

"What do you want?"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry I cannot provide that!"

I ran out from behind the door so Gothi could see me.

"Oh hello Hiccup!" she said cheerily.

"Hi, um, I need your help"

"go on"

"well you see I was chosen to lead the riders in the thorsday Thursday dragon race"

"oh congratulations!...good bye!"

"Wait!" I said grabbing the door before it swung closed.

"Yes?" Gothi said opening the door again.

"You haven't even heard why I need help! I need your help because Toothless well.."

We both turned to see him hack up a flaming ball of flem.

"Oh, I see. Step inside; and bring the sick one with you." she said pointing to Toothless.

"Thank you" I said brining the fish back out to get Toothless to follow.

The inside of Gothi's hut was very different compared to any other I've seen. Two walls were completely covered in books of all sizes and types. Books on medicines, illnesses, animals, and one that worried me a bit; witchcraft. There were things hanging from the ceiling like herbs, dried meats, and strange things in clear jars. And the air inside was stuffy and sweet smelling, like strange fruits and spices.

"Now, the dragon." Gothi said gesturing forward. Toothless lumbered forward and settled in front of her. She scotched forward and stared strait into his eyes. They stood there for about five strait min. I waited and shifted my weight back and forth...

"how long does this take?" I thought to myself. I was beginning to get irritated when Toothless let out a thunderous sneeze that scared the living daylights out of me.

"It appears your dragon has a very bad condition"Gothi said wiping her face.

"I should have known!" I said sarcastically.

"It may take a while for me to figure out what exactly the condition is and how to make a remedy"

"what? How long?"

"Come visit me in about a week."

"A week" I said to myself

"yes in a week your dragon should be back to normal" she said starting to push me out the door.

"Thanks..bye Toothless!" I managed to say right before Gothi slammed the door in my face, yet again. I turned rubbing my now bruised nose "either that woman is a genius! Or just plain crazy"


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i didnt post this chapter right away, i had stuff to do :P i dont know if this is my best chapter but i hope you like it, plz tell me what you think! :)**

**chapter 4.**

Have you ever had one of those weeks were it seemed like it would never end? Like a single minute would drag on for hours. That is exactly what this week felt like; times 2. I couldn't get my mind off of Toothless alone with that old woman, all week! For a while I picked up the bad habit of biting my lips or nails. I would find myself pacing for at least an hour a day. Sometimes I would be able to take my mind off of it by hanging out with my friends, exploring a bit, or sketching in my notebook. But if there happened to be one slight glance towards the tall peak at which Gothi's house was nestled on , my stomach went into knots.

The last day of the week seemed to be the longest. I picked at my breakfast, the strange lumpy porridge I had every morning, and sighed. "Last day!" Astrid said dropping a few sweet berries she had gathered into my bowl.

"Yup" I muttered , eyeing her as she sat down beside me.

" and?...aren't you happy?"

"Oh yeah.. estatic ...hoo-raa" I said dully, stirring the porridge and watching it turn from grayish white to pinky purple.

"No your not! What's up?"

"Im just a bit worried"

"about what?"

"Well what if she couldn't find a cure? Or what if she messed up the remedy and Toothless died! Or what if she used that freaky witchcraft book on him? or what if..."

"What if you actually relaxed for a second?"Astrid said shaking me "just take a deep breath, im sure everything is perfectly fine."

I blushed "sorry, its been a long week." I stood up from the table "ill see you later."

I didn't know what to do while waiting for the time to see Toothless, but managed to find some things to keep me busy . I paced, went fishing, and actually had a decent conversation with Fishlegs over the difference between the gronkle's and night fury's flight patterns. But besides that I would watch the sun travel across the sky and count the minutes. By the time evening had come I had about five million butterflies in my stomach.

I quickly took a seat in the mead hall during dinner. "Excitement! I cant wait to see Toothless again" said Ruffnut happily.

"Yeah, we need to start training soon and that would be hard to do without a dragon!" Snotlout said leaning across the table.

"Ahaha..yeah I get it" I grabbed a plate and shoveled down some food.

"Dude, don't choke!" Tuffnut said even though he was practicly doing the same thing.

"You try climbing up all the way up to Gothi's house! It definitely takes some energy!"I said wiping my mouth.

"Oh man up!"

"Ok, its hard when you have a leg and a half!"

"Is it that o the fact your legs are like sticks?"

"Says the girl who told me yesterday my legs were really filling out and I had sexy thighs."

"Hey I never said that!...but now that you mention it.."said Astrid.

Fishlegs leaned over towards Ruffnut "I'm lost, are they fighting or flirting?"

"I don't know, but this is hilarious!" Ruffnut responded.

Hearing their whispers I realized what was happening and felt the blood rush to my face "well I better get Toothless before it gets too dark out" and I calmly walked out.

As soon as I knew the doors behind me were closed I sprinted down the steps. My blood was boiling with adrenaline; the anticipation was killing me. There were a million steps leading up to the elders house, I sprinted up all of them which was not a good idea. I started feeling sight headed 2/3rds the way up. My legs burned, sweat dripped down my face. "I have to see Toothless" was the only thing I could think. I saw the top, Gothi was outside on her porch. I ran up to her "im here!" I panted " is Toothless ok?" my vision was panning in between clear and blurred. "Oh he's fine, definitely healthy but.." Gothi was interrupted by someone yelling my name, I didn't have time to turn around when I was tackled. The last thing I saw before I blacked out were two bright green eyes just like Toothless's; but the one thing that really got me was they weren't dragon eyes, they were human.


	5. Chapter 5

**cant really tell if anyone likes these besides my friends of facebook :\ but im posting more chapters anyway! you could probably guess that this would happen from the last chapter, but if not enjoy the suprize! plz tell me what you think! (and yet again, they arent supposed to be long chapters)**

**chapter 5.**

I woke with a start but didn't dare open my eyes. I had a slight memory of what had happened but didn't want to believe it. I quickly took a peak through squinted eyes, scanning the small hut. All I saw was Gothi sitting at a little table in the corner meditating...or sleeping, I really don't know. I then sat up, feeling that it was safe.

"Good morning" Gothi said from across the room, eyes still closed.

"I knew she wasn't sleeping" I thought to myself.

"Hi Hiccup!" a voice came from the doorway making me almost jump out of my skin. I spun around still sitting on the bed. In the doorway stood a little boy approximately 6 or 7 by the looks of it. He had jet black hair, medium toned skin, and no freckles at all. Sounds like a regular kid right? But he also had ears like a night fury, wings that wen folded were about from his chin to his hips, a tail like a night fury that just long enough to slightly hit the floor (one fin missing), and if you looked closely he had small patches of scales the same color as his skin.

I did a double take "wha...what did you do?" I gasped.

Gothi opened her eyes and sighed "none of my herb medicines seemed to be working so I used a few of my new ingredients I had found and the potion just...went bad."

"I GUESS it went bad?" I repeated "it DID go bad!"

Human Toothless had now crept his way over and sat down next to me. "Hiccup!"

I ignored him and kept going "what am I going to do about the race?"

"Hey!..hey Hiccup!"

"I don't even know if I should tell any of my friends!"

"Hey Hiccup! I can talk!" Toothless said bouncing.

"Yes Toothless, that's very nice; what will my dad say if he finds out?

"and I can pick stuff up now with these!" he said jabbing me with his thumbs a little to get my attention back.

"Is there anyway you can fix this?"I pleaded.

"With my skills and practices, in another week I may be able to make an antidote." Gothi said.

"Another week?"

"I need time! Im a sooth seer not a miracle worker!"she waked me upside the head. Toothless lunged, practically climbing up my back. "DON'T DO THAT!" he hissed. I waited till he sat back down before continuing. "What am I supposed to do till then?" I said.

"What do you mean?"Gothi said a bit confused.

" I mean, look at him! He has night fury ears...and wings!"

"What's wrong with my ears?" Toothless said, his green eyes going wide.

"Nothing!..its just..they aren't necessarily normal for a human."

He didn't respond. He just kinda sat there feeling his ears.

"Here's a big blanket for now." Gothi said tossing me a moth eaten blanket.

"For now..but what about later?

"You're creative! Think of something yourself!" she said shuffling off. "Now leave me to my work"

I sighed and turned toward Toothless "put this on" I said handing him the blanket. He put it on over his head a little like a cloak, covering his dragon limbs. "I guess that will work" he looked like a little hunched back lady. "Ok lets go..and hope no one sees us" I muttered. Toothless scrabbled up next to me and took my hand, ready to go. "Hey hiccup"

"ya?" I said looking down at him.

"I missed you" he said

I couldn't help but smile as we walked out the door "I missed you too bud."


	6. Chapter 6

**i have a feeling i should combine 2 chapters again, but its hard because of how ive written them. i have about 3 more chapters after this one. ill just write more for my new ones. :\**

**chapter 6.**

I couldn't take my eyes off Toothless as we made our way down the mountain. I knew he was still the same kind and playful dragon on the inside but I couldn't see that right now. All I saw was a little boy with some deformations and a look that makes you think to yourself "oh great, this ones going to be trouble."

Even though he looked different he still acted the same way. It was funny to see him running around chasing a bug or smelling a brightly colored flower. Everything seemed that was normal and boring to him was somehow extremely interesting. Im guessing because he could now see in color or something.

As I watched Toothless zip around me I wondered "were in Thor's name did he get this much energy; and when will he finally tire?" I found this out about half way to the village.

"Uuuugggghhh...uuUUUUGHhh...AAAUUUGGGH!"

"Toothless stop it!"

"But my claws hurt! And Im tired!"Toothless moaned leaning against my side for support.

"You never had that problem as a dragon"

"that's because I could fly! I cant even move my wings with this tarp... can I take it off?"he pulled the top of the blanket off and shook his head like a dog.

"No, not till we get back to the house" I said quickly covering his ears back up and looking around for any possible witnesses that might have seen them.

"Why?"

"Because if my dad finds out what Gothi did she might be exiled!"

"..why?"

"Because she's not aloud to use witch craft without his permission!"

"Why?"

"Because it can be dangerous."

"...why?"

"Beca...be...your just being difficult aren't you?"

"Yes ..."

"You useless reptile!"I said ruffling the blanket on his head. He growled a little.

For a few minutes we walked in silence. Then Toothless started up again.

"Im tired, are we almost there?"

"Yup" I replied.

"Hey Hiccup!"

"What?"

"Since im human now, can you give me rides places?" he said tugging at my sleeve, trying to get to my shoulders

"what? No!...well I guess I could give you a piggy back ride later."I said

"yay!"Toothless said happily.

We had finally made our way off the steep terrain and was ow walking on the little path to the village. I listened to the sounds of the forest but eventually the silence was eating away at me. "So Toothless" I said trying out some questions " did Gothi ever say how old you are?" I've always wondered but could never ask till now.

"She says I'm 6, but that's a lie because I've been alive for much longer!" he replied in a huff.

"Must be the difference between human and dragon years" I said

"umm...sure" he said a little confused.

I was about to ask another question when Toothless all of a sudden stopped, just as we entered the village, and growled. I looked up and felt my stomach drop. Astrid was coming strait towards us, and I could tell she had a few questions.


	7. Chapter 7

**i dont really have a lot to say about this chapter except, im sorry if you dont like the ending. i was in a hurry when i wrote it and i didnt know how to end the chapter so i just wrote something down i hope you like it.**

**chapter 7.**

"Oh guts!" my heart pounded while I quickly thought of what to do next. "Is it too late to turn around and make a run for it?"

"Hiccup!" Astrid broke into a sprint.

"Aahh!" I yelped and quickly pushed Toothless into a bush we were standing by.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Sshh! Just hide, ill explain later"

Toothless didn't respond, he just gave me a skeptic look and sunk into the leafy branches of the overgrown hedge.

"Oh my gosh, Hiccup were have you been?" Astrid said worriedly. "I expected you to come back down with Toothless last night"

"oh, well...um"

"speaking of Toothless, were is he?" she said looking around.

"He's uuuu..still sick" I said trying to look more sad then nervous. She bought the 'sad puppy eye' look "aw dang it! Now what are we going to do about the race?"

"I really don't know" I shrugged.

"Oh well, lets not worry about it right it at this point, now lets go! We were just about to start a game of bashie ball!" Astrid said punching me in the shoulder. Then all of a sudden Toothless leaped out of the bushes. "HEY!" he screamed. Astrid recoiled a bit. She wasn't expecting a small boy in a blanket jumping out of a shrubbery at her. I grabbed him before he could tackle her.

"Who..is that?" she said still uneasy.

"Oh him, he's...my cousin!" I blurted out

"but I thought Snotlout was your cousin?"

"Snotlouts from my dads side but this guy here is from my moms side!" I said, with quick thinking at my side. A million answers to questions she might ask were buzzing in my head."so because he's from my mom side, he isnt from here" I gave a shaky laugh. Astrid just stared at me for a while "yeah...sure..ok" the she directed her attention down to Toothless.

"So what's your name?"

He looked confused, for he was pretty sure he remembered when Astrid learned his name. "Im T.." before he could answer I slapped my hand over his mouth "his name is...is Erik..r..Erikr, like that one hero! Yeah.." I could feel the sweat starting to bead on my forehead. What if she didn't buy it and demanded the truth? Should I give her the truth or just make up another lie? I held my breath and waited for a response. Then she spoke

"you... are the weirdest guy in Viking history, you know that Haddock?" she laughed. "So are you coming or what?"

I took a huge sigh of relief "naw, I gotta get back to the house"

"fine, suit yourself!" and she ran off towards the direction she had come. I stood there for a second, lost in my thoughts. Then something warm touched my hand, then a stabbing pain shot through my palm. "Ouch!" I realized my hand was still over Toothless's mouth and I quickly retracted it. "You bit my hand!"

"No I didn't!" he protested "I licked it...THEN I bit it."

I sighed "what ever, lets just get back to the house before anyone else sees us."

By the time we got back it had started pouring down rain. I had to hurry to get inside before my prosthetic leg got too wet and muddy. Last time I let it air dry all the connecting bolts rusted. It took me a whole week to make new ones and rebuild it. I waited for Toothless to trudge through, then I bolted the door shut, trapping the harsh winds outside and the hear from the fireplace in. I didn't have to worry about Stoick because he was off on a trip and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"Wow! Its so big in here now!" Toothless said peeling off the old blanket and stretching his wings. Even though he had been wearing the blanket he was still soaked. "Hey, you should really change out of those clothes." I said "wait here, I think I might have something." I raced upstairs and dug through a trunk of my old stuff. After finding some clothes that I thought would fit him, I took my dagger and cut 2 holes in the back for his wings and one in the pants for his tail. I ran back downstairs and gave him everything he needed. "You can just change in my room, come back downstairs when your done."

"Ok!" he replied, and ran up the stairs. Every few steps he would flap his black , leathery wings to help him get up faster. Once I heard the door shut I peeled off my sopping wet clothes and slipped into a dry tunic and pants. While I hung the wet things by the fire I heard a loud *Bang!* upstairs, then Toothless came down wearing what I had given him.

"What happened up there?" I asked

Toothless turned red "I kinda fell down trying to put on the leg things"

I help back a small laugh then tried to sound supportive. "That's ok...happens to me all the time." it felt good to tell the truth for once today even if that's what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**this is my last pre written chapter and i alterd it a little to give it more length. i would like for any suggestions or tips for my next chapters, just post them in the reviews. im hopeing to get more in because i feel like i dont have much, my next chapters will deffinitly be longer but untill then, please enjoy this chapter :)**

**chapter 8.**

We stat there for a while enjoying the heat that was coming from the fireplace. I listened to the rain pounding against the roof. Every once in a while a gust of cool air would rush in from the small crack under the door or a gap someone forgot to fill. A terrible terror scuttled underneath the floorboards, seeking shelter from the harsh storm. I was about to doze off when I heard a large growl. I looked at Toothless; he sat there clutching his stomach, it growled again.

"Looks like its lunch time" I said standing up. Toothless looked excited and hoped up from were he was sitting.

I always keep a small basket of fish under a trap door along with some other foods, just incase there are storms like this were I can't leave the house. It sits in a pit so the earth can keep it cool and fresh. I opened the wooden door and grabbed two small cod.

Stoking the fire I tried to get the flames high enough for cooking but failed. I motioned to Toothless "could you get me a log from over there?" I pointed out. He hopped up, excited to do something besides sit there.

"Do you want the little log or the big one?"

"Doesn't matter"

Toothless grinned. Fluttering his wings with the strain, he picked up the biggest log on the pile. The log was almost as big as he was but he managed to lay it on the coals, sending sparks floating out into the air.

I stoked the coals again trying to get a flame. The red hot ashes flickered but soon turned black.

"Oh! Come on" I moaned

Toothless squatted down next to me "what happened?"

"Coals are dead, ill have to get it going again somehow." I said trying to remember were the stash of flint was.

Toothless sat, deep in thought, then he straitened up. I watched in amazement as he leaned over close to the coals. A hissing noise raised from inside him then he launched a mini flaming plasma ball into the fireplace. The flames roared, spreading heat back through the house.

"Ooorrrr, you could just do that" I said still a bit in shock. Though I had been used to him doing that has a dragon, I didn't think he could do that as a human. Yet another thing I would have to make sure I hid from everyone.

I snapped out of it once hunger scratched against my insides. Stabbing the fish I roasted them on a long spit. Toothless made his way to the large wooden table in the corner and hopped up onto a chair. I watched as he perched himself, not on the seat of the chair, but the back of it. Causing it to wobble, but not fall due to its weight. I watched him out of the corner of my eye while I cooked. Once the fish were done I cut out the steaming white meat and put it on two plates.

"Here you go" I said putting a plate in front of Toothless. He hopped down from the back of the chair and settled on the seat. Laying down the other plate, I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. I picked at the fish and ate a chunk, then I looked over at Toothless figuring he had already swallowed the whole thing. But instead I looked over to see him sitting there just staring at it.

"Is there something wrong?..." I asked.

Toothless looked at me, then back at the fish, then back at me "...what is it?" he said pointing at the meat with a confused look on his face.

"Its fish!" I said.

His eyes grew wide and he looked back at the fish. "...what happened to it?"

"Nothing!...I just cooked it...its still fish"

"it doesn't look like fish"

"humans don't eat the whole entire fish, they mostly just eat the meat"

"just the meat? Not even the delicious gooey bits in the middle?"

"No, no gooey bits" I said feeling sick, for I remembered when Toothless had vomited up a fish for me to eat when we first met. When I took a bite almost everything tasted like the "gooey bits". I shuddered.

"I don't know if ill like it then" he said

"just try it"

"you first!"

"But I alrea...ok" I gave up and picked up a piece. Toothless watched as I put the piece in my mouth, his eyes went wide as I swallowed.

"Ok! Your turn"

he looked at his fish and instead of using his fingers he just craned his neck and took a bite out of it . He chewed slowly then swallowed.

"Yum!" he exclaimed, then continued to eat in that odd bent over fashion like an animal.

Once we finished I noticed the storm had stopped. Then It came to me that my friends may want answers. Of corse I wouldn't tell them the truth...at first.

"We need something..."I said getting up.

"Like what?" Toothless said following.

"Well, since my friends and the rest of the village don't know about this, and I don't plan on telling them anytime soon. We need to figure out a way to hide your tail, wings, and ears" I said rifling through and old trunk.

"Is that why you called me Erikr instead of Toothless when we saw Astrid?"

"Exactly!"I said, glad he was catching on.

After rummaging through a few dusty items I found an old helmet and basket that straps to your back. I handed Toothless the helmet.

"Try this on."I said. it was a winter helmet for it had flaps on the sides that hung down. Toothless put it on, covering his ears. Then I took my dagger and cut three holes in the back of the basket. Two cuts for his wings and one for his tail. With the hat and basket on he looked like a regular kid.

"Well lets go, everyone will be wondering what happened to me last night" I sighed. Toothless took my hand again, and we went out the door. Heading towards the training area were my friends were playing a sopping wet game of bashie ball, I couldn't help but feel extremely nervous.


	9. Chapter 9

**wow its been a long time! i would have to say this! is my best chapter. it should be concidering how long it took me. thank you for anyone who is actually reading this, i hope you like it. in this chapter i took a quote from the book, about bashie ball. as ive done a million times by now, im sorry i suck at spelling, grammer, and puncuation. plus i type most of these up at night which is not a good idea at all for !**

**chapter 9.**

We soon climbed up the hill to a big grassy field. The place had only been discovered not long after the alliance with the dragons because people no longer had a reason to stick around the village in case of an attack. There were large trees and boulders surrounding the field were the dragons would perch on or play around while their masters trained.

Though the sun had come out, the field was still wet from rain. It was really more of a mud pit by the looks of it. Perfect condition for a good game of "Bashie Ball" _a very violent contact sport with lots of contact and very few rules._ As we approached the field I could see Snotlout, the twins, Astrid, and Fishlegs all in the center caked with mud and wrestling . A ball whizzed out from the center of the heap. Astrid launched herself at it. In mid air, just as she grabbed it, Tuffnut got a hold of her ankle and yanked her back to earth were Ruffnut and Snotlout jumped on top of her to get the ball. fishlegs then came over and pick up Ruffnut and Snotlout in a huge bear hug and nonchalantly tossed them to the side. Then he when after Astrid who saw this as an advantage and sprinted away. She didn't get far before Tuffnut tackled her and they went sliding through the muck. It was so slick that they almost slid right into Toothless and I, but they stopped right before my feet.

"Oh, hey! Glad you could finally come join us." Astrid said getting to her feet.

Tuffnut saw that Astrid was distracted , grabbed the ball, and turned around to see Ruffnut knee him in just the right spot to make him drop it.

"Hiccup! Did you get a babysitting job?" Snotlout laughed.

"Thats his cousin." Astrid chimed in.

I've seem to survive more of Snotlout's attacks since I got Astrid on my side.

I tried my best to sound cool about it "yeah, he's not from here."

"I bet he's from outer space!" Tuffnut said brushing mud from his face.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well Hiccup did say he wasn't from here!"

Ruffnut punched him "you're so stupid!"

"You would know."

Instinctively we all backed out of the way so Ruffnut could launch herself at Tuffnut.

"All right, so Hiccup are you joining us for another game?" asked Astrid backing away from the scuffle.

"I guess I'm up for one game, hang on a second though." I turned to Toothless "is it ok if you just hang out on the side?"

"Its fine! You hang out with your friends and I'll hang out with mine." he pointed over to were the teens dragons were lounging in the shade. There was a tone to his voice that almost sounded hurt.

"Be careful, you aren't as big as you used to be" I whispered.

"I think I'm aware of that" Toothless grumbled.

I chose to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched him walk off towards the edge of the field.

* * *

><p>Making my way across the field I kicked up a clump of mud, mumbling to myself.<p>

"Hiccup...talking to me like a little kid!" I stumbled a little; still getting used to walking on two legs. "Well im not!" I looked down at my stupidly human hands, borrowed furry boots, shirt, and pants. "At least not on the inside *sigh*"

I started to come up to were the dragons were all laying in the shade. I already knew they had picked up on my sent a while ago but not one looked my way. My guess was they thought the sent was just coming off of Hiccup. To them I was now a stranger.

Scanning the rocks I searched for a failure face. I found a few , but hesitated before walking again because I couldn't help but be nervous. There were a few other dragons dotted around the trees and rocks, waiting for their masters who were in the field or off hunting.

Once I got close a few did notice me. A monstrous nightmare that was sunning itself on a bolder opened one eye. Two or three terrible terrors come over to investigate, keeping a safe distance they sniffed the air then scampered off whispering amongst themselves. I quickened my pace, keeping my head down.

A million eyes were on me by the time I reached my destination.

Four dragons lounged in the shad of an oak tree. An odd mix of species including a gronckle, deadly nadder, hideous zippleback, and monstrous nightmare. Out of the group the nadder was the first to look up. Stormfly; the beautiful but harsh dragon of Astrid Hofferson. Her radiant colorful scales shone in the in the patches of sunlight that floated through the branches of the oak tree. I looked on in amazement as she approached. But my awe soon disappeared once she spoke.

"Shoo!...who is this human and why is he here?"

I recoiled a bit. Never had I taken account of her treating humans like this. Two other dragons grunted and turned to look down at me.

"He's much too small to be my master" Horrorcow squinted.

"Stormfly shot her a look then glared at me "he's non of our masters! I know that for sure."

Their few, simple words felt like ice. Stormfly was my friend! well...when I was a dragon... . I felt like a rock sinking into the ocean. hearing her words made any feelings I had for her crumble. I shifted my weight back and forth wondering if I should speak. Not one of them bothered to realize my sent was no longer coming off of Hiccup who was now on the opposite side of the field. Sadly enough I had been one of the only smart ones of the group.

Spit and Noxious snaked their two heads around. "What is wrong with these stubborn vikings? Can't even share a simple field."

"This side is reserved for dragons, human. Do yourself a favor and get out!"

Anger was beginning to build up and I felt an odd prickle on my skin.

Stormfly hissed "don't bother TELLING it. The human can't understand you" she gave me a smirk.

I clenched my fists, trying to keep down the frustration. It was as if I was becoming a joke. They were too stupid to figure out who I was and I couldn't stand my silence anymore. I stepped up ready to give them a piece of my mind but was quickly interrupted by Fireworm, Snotlouts monstrous nightmare. She had been the onlu one not really giving a care about the situation. All she was doing was catching a few Z's and eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Stormfly." Fireworm breathed.

Stormfly snapped around. "What are you saying?"

"What im saying is, this so called human you've all been insulting CAN understand us."

I straitened up. Fireworm most of the time was more like an enemy, but at this point I was ready to hug her. I watched the dragons turn and look at me. They seemed a little nervous now. I grinned.

Stormfly hissed "Fireworm, if you're messing with me! I'll..."she paused

"you'll what?" I asked. Speaking in front of them for the first time as a human.

There was a dead silence. Stormfly's eyes were about the size of dinner plates, and I think she stopped breathing. Horrorcow, Spit, and Noxious looked like they got hit by a boulder. Fireworm just shook her head and went back to sleep. I cleared my throat. Stormfly's eyes were fixed on me, freezing us both with her gaze. I examined her face watching her scales melt from blue to purple, yellow, or white around the edges. Her neon orange eyes glowing around the deep sky blue and purple that circled them. I could hear her breathing. I t was short, like little gasps that only came through her mouth. I now realized why Stormfly couldn't identify me. She was sick. Nothing serious like I had, just a little cold that stuffed up her nose and mad a few patches of scales seem duller.

I looked around at Horrorcow, Spit, and Noxious who were now whispering and shooting me glances. Unlike Stormfly they had no real excuse for not knowing it was me. They began to creep forward. I watched their nostrils flair as they tried to recognize the sent. All of a sudden Horrorcow almost shot into the air.

"Oh my gods!"

I recoild a bit. Fireworm woke from her short snooze and gave a growl before putting her head back down. Spit and Noxious, who were right next to Horrorocow, gave a screech in surprise.

"What? What is it?"

Horrorcow ignored their question and rumbled up to me, almost knocking down the still staring Stormfly. Just inches from my she inhaled as much as her lungs could take then let it all out in one colossal gust. The small bits of hair that stuck out from my helmet fluttered in the dragon made breeze. Delight began to spread across Horrorcows face as she took a few more whiffs just to be sure. Then she nuzzled her snout against my face.

"Toothless!"

Her scales felt warm and I spread my arms across her face in an awkward hug, being cautious of the large fangs that jutted out from her jaw.

"Hey, Horrorocow"

She purred. I released my grip then back up. Stormfly was slowly coming out of her shock. I watched the spikes on the back of her head twitch. It seemed like she was trying to decide what exactly was going on. I this a dream or real life? She took one step towards me, but then took two steps back ,shaking her head.

"This isn't real..."

"What?" Noxious turned.

"That can't be Toothless!"

"Im pretty convinced." Horrorcow smiled.

"Yes, I'd know that scent anywere." Spit replied.

Stormfly shook her head, "well I wont believe it. Its not possible!"

I chimed in "I thought the same thing!"

She winced at the sound of my voice, like it scared her or caused pain.

Then she turned and faced me "what?"

"I...didn't think this was possible...I sure wouldn't do this to myself!"

"But how...h...who. If you didn't then..."

"Toothless, why don't you just tell us what exactly happened before we babble like an idiot" Fireworm growled from her sleeping spot.

I coughed. A spark flew from my mouth and I watched it burn out before it hit the ground. "You want the story of what happened up there in Gothi's hut?

Stormfly nodded "yes!"

I looked around for more of a response, and saw almost everyone nodding. Even the little terrible terrors I saw earlier came over. Settling down then looking up at me to begin my story.

I sighed "all right then"

**toothless's story will hopefully be following shortly, thank you for reading.**


End file.
